Turbojet engine rotor disks are balanced in various ways so as to prevent them from vibrating excessively at resonant rates. Firstly, it is possible to provide bosses on a surface of the disk which is deliberately levelled so as to ensure proper balancing. However, balancing systems have in particular been developed in which it is easier to correct the mounted feeder heads linked to the disk. They may be placed in hollow spaces specially provided in the disk, this being the case in the French patent No 2 272 260 where they are forcefully engaged. A further conception described in the French patent No 2 272 260 consists of hooking the feeder heads to the periphery of the disk by a particular nesting system and of locking them by the platforms of the vanes. Finally, French patent No 2 645 902 describes feeder heads engaged at the bottom of broachings in which the vane feet are slid.
One drawback of the first solution mentioned is that mounting of feeder heads takes a relatively long period of time and changes are not strictly possible owing to the forceful engagement. The second solution requires a relatively complicated rotor structure and there is also a third drawback in that it is only applicable to mounted vanes, whereas MVDs or monobloc vaned disks in which the vanes form one element along with the disk are currently in favor.
A further solution described in the American patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,182 involves the use of a ring for housing the balancing mass and which is forcefully engaged around the disk, this again being disadvantgageous in that a throat is hollowed out on the disk and thus weakens it. Its aim is to receive a joint which covers the housings of the balancing masses.
Finally, the French patent No 2 545 873 describes a solution where the balancing mass consist of pins introduced at the bottom of adjustment elements of the vanes and fastened by a blow from a punch. Whatever may be the merits of this solution, they add to the drawbacks of those mentioned previously.